Criminal
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Sasuke es un criminal, Hinata lo sabe pero no le importa. Con tal de estar a su lado es capaz de todo, incluso de convertirse ella misma en una criminal igual que él. ¡ONE-SHOT SASUHINA! U/A, algo OOC quizás. ¿Reviews?


**MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT SASUHINA, AL FIN ¿AL AIRE? Espero les guste.**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto. La historia es mía y es Universo Alterno, creo que tiene OoC o como se escriba. Esta basada en la canción y el video 'criminal' de Britney Spears.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hinata, debes olvidarlo. Él es un perdedor, un estafador, un _criminal_—decía una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—Kurenai-sensei, sé que él no es confiable y un tonto con un arma, pero aún así…—

—Aún así nada, me preocupo por ti, él no es de fiar—. Kurenai tomó por los hombros a la chica que estaba con ella, de pelo negro azulado y ojos perla, y la sacudió levemente, tratando de hacerla recapacitar.

—Sé que va por un mal camino, que es un rebelde pero no lo puede evitar, él cree que con la venganza podrá estar tranquilo—respondió la ojiperla, tristemente—, pero a mi no me importa… porque Kurenai-sensei yo… estoy enamorada de él, de Uchiha Sasuke, de un _criminal_—

— ¡¿Qué!? Hinata, mi niña, tú…—a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Por favor, no llore sensei, no es racional pero estaré bien. Aún con las razones, no puedo negarlo más, lo amo—la chica abrazó a su sensei, quien correspondió de forma muy maternal.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Si prácticamente eres mi hija, me preocupo por ti y si así son las cosas, tú estás en peligro si permaneces cerca de él ¿lo sabes? —le preguntó preocupada Kurenai luego de separase.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no me importa correr ese riesgo si estoy con él—respondió la chica muy convencida.

—Hinata por dios, no lo hagas. Piensa en tu familia, en tus amigos—decía la mujer en un vano intento de hacerla recapacitar.

—Siempre pienso en ellos, siempre hago todo por ellos para complacerlos y sólo me han menos preciado, ¿Cuándo será el momento de hacer algo por mí y para mí? Yo creo que ya es el momento—Hinata apretaba sus manos en puño y su vista la mantenía en sus pies.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Kurenai, sentadas en el sofá, tomando té y hablando de lo que Kurenai suponía era un problema. Hinata es una chica de 17 años que estudia el último año de secundaria y Kurenai era su profesora de lenguaje, y también su tutora debido a que el padre de la chica le entregó su custodia, prácticamente se la había regalado, la ojiperla de vez en cuando veía a su familia, a su primo y a su pequeña hermana. A pesar de todo, Hinata era feliz, bueno casi.

Uchiha Sasuke es el nombre de la persona por la cual la chica no era del todo feliz y por el cual era el tema de conversación entre ellas. Era un año mayor que ella y debería ir a la universidad, pero no, entre las sombras el muchacho vaga por las calles ocultándose de los policías que lo buscan, por haber cometido asesinato contra toda una familia y por robos de escala mayor. Pero él es muy sigiloso e inteligente, sabe cómo evadirlos y burlarse de ellos en sus narices. Buscando la manera de llegar a su hermano mayor, el verdadero traidor y asesino. Gracias a él, Sasuke es lo que es; un _criminal_, que se divierte con lo que hace.

—Por favor Hinata, prométeme que no te volverás a acercar a él. Yo sé lo que pasa con tu familia pero, por favor aléjate—la chica suspiró pesadamente, no quería darle falsas promesas, pero tampoco quería hacerle caso.

—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo. Y tengo que terminar las tareas—dicho esto la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

—Pero Hinata…—.

—Buenas noches Kurenai-sensei—, la interrumpió de lo que iba a decir y salió corriendo hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro y recostándose en ella se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Respiró profundamente rodeando con los brazos sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, poco a poco las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos para después desbordarse y recorrer su rostro hasta perderse. Trataba de mantener sus sollozos para si misma pero le estaba costando mucho, se mordió el labio inferior y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño de su cuarto y darse una ducha completa.

Al salir envuelta en una toalla, se dirigió a su armario y sacó unos pantalones de jeans cómodos negros, una blusa manga larga morada de algodón y sus zapatos deportivos. Se puso su ropa interior y la ropa que había escogido, fue hacia su espejo y buscó un cepillo para peinar su cabello, lo recogió en una trenza y después fue en busca de su celular y algo de dinero. Los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Caminó a su escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel y lápiz, comenzó a garabatear algo y después puso el papel en la almohada de su cama.

Empezó a caminar hacia su ventana y salió por ella, tenía la suerte de que junto a la ventana hubiera un gran árbol con ramas amplias que le facilitaban poder bajar sin llegar a caerse. Después de tocar suelo miró a todos lados, estaba oscuro y no se veía a nadie por la zona, lo que le dio la valentía de caminar hacia una dirección que sólo ella conocía.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Antes de llegar a su destino mira en su celular la hora, 10:00pm, ya sólo tenía que doblar la esquina y llegaría. Pero en ese momento alguien la toma del brazo y la pega contra la pared, la chica puede vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre alto de cabellos anaranjados, múltiples piercing en la cara pero no puede ver sus ojos claramente, la luz de los faros a su alrededor no llega por completo a su rostro.

—Si gritas, te arranco la lengua de un tajo—amenazó el hombre, colocando un cuchillo en el cuello de la chica, que comenzaba a temblar del pánico—, mmm… eres una Hyuga, esos ojos son imposibles de confundir—.

—Suélteme—pidió Hinata con voz ahogada, el desconocido retiró el cuchillo pero lo remplazó con su mano, apretando el cuello de ella y acorralándola más contra la pared, si es que se podía.

—Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto me darán por tu rescate? —, apretó el agarre y acercó su rostro a ella para aspirar su aroma—. Lilas, interesante… —

— ¡Que me suelte! —la Hyuga comenzó a forcejear para soltarse pero el desconocido sólo la apresaba más.

—Ya escuchó a la señorita, ahora suéltela—dijo una fría voz, cercana a ellos. El agresor giró su vista hacia su derecha y allí parado se encontraba un joven, posiblemente unos años mayor que la chica que estaba contra la pared, piel pálida, cabellos y ojos negro azabache. La expresión del chico era seria y en su mirada se veía la furia, el hombre soltó a la chica pero le dio una fuerte bofetada que la tiró al piso.

— ¿Y tú quien…?—el hombre fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, que terminó por tirarlo unos metros lejos de los jóvenes.

—Sasuke—lo llamó la chica al ponerse de pie, el aludido no le prestó atención y caminó hacia el otro tipo, lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó en la nariz, lo soltó y le dio una patada en el estomago, sacándole el aire, y otra en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a la Hyuga y ella asintió—. Bien vámonos, Hinata—ordenó Sasuke, con voz seria, que ya comenzaba a avanzar hacia su casa.

—Si, claro—respondió ella siguiéndolo, pero de pronto se detuvo—, no espera—el chico volteó a ver a su acompañante, que caminaba hacia el tipo en el suelo y luego le daba una patada en la entrepierna.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Sasuke; medio burlón y alzando una de sus cejas, cuando la Hyuga estaba frente a él. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Supongo que sí, y se fueron al apartamento del Uchiha, que no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Ya estando en el apartamento, Sasuke le pide a Hinata que se ponga cómoda mientra él va a la cocina por algo de tomar. La muchacha asiente y le echa una ojeada al lugar que, extrañamente, está ordenado, se dirige al escritorio que allí se encontraba y encima del mismo había una pistola plateada, la tomó en sus manos y la revisó. El chico, que volvía de la cocina con dos tazas de té, la vio con el arma en las manos y alzó una ceja intrigado.

—Es muy bonita esta arma—opinó ella al sentir su presencia en la habitación.

— ¿Sabes de armas? —le preguntó, dejando las tazas en una mesa cerca, luego caminó a donde ella estaba.

—Bueno… más o menos. Siempre me gustaron, pero no sé por qué—, Sasuke le quitó la pistola de las manos y la dejó en su lugar. Tomó a la chica de la cintura, girándola y plantándole un beso apasionado. Ese beso fue el comienzo de una larga noche de pasión y amor, entre ambos jóvenes que tenían varios días de no verse.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó en la cama de Sasuke pero él no estaba con ella. Antes de que su mente comenzara a traicionarla con especulaciones falsas, el muchacho apareció por la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos, un pantalón de pijama y el torso descubierto.

—Buenos días, pequeña—la saludó, colocando la bandeja en la cómoda al lado de su cama y besó a Hinata en la frente.

—Buenos días, Sasuke—. El nombrado se acomodó en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, como queriendo que no se escape—, Sasuke ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —

—Ya lo estás haciendo—contestó el divertido.

—Ja-ja, chistoso—. Dijo con algo de sarcasmo pero con las mejillas sonrojadas—, bueno ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tienes mi nombre tatuado en tu brazo? —preguntó al fin, algo nerviosa, por si el chico no quería responderle y se enojaba.

—Hmp, porque me da buena suerte—respondió simplemente, ella lo miró extrañada—, es mi amuleto de buena suerte… en realidad… tú eres mi amuleto—, besó a la sonrojada chica con dulzura, algo que sólo hacía con ella. Y lo que comenzó en la noche anterior continuó en ese momento.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Estaban en una tienda de alimentos, viendo que podían "comprar", Sasuke estaba en la sección de licores y Hinata cerca de la caja de pago con unas pocas cosas, en la tienda sólo se encontraba el encargado y ellos dos, cosa que Hinata aprovechó.

—Escuche, haremos esto de la forma sencilla, me dará todo lo que tiene en la caja y nos dejará irnos en paz, y sin llamar a la policía, ¡¿entendió!? —habló la chica apuntando al hombre con la pistola que sacó de su chaqueta.

Sasuke, al percatarse de lo que hacía Hinata, se movió con rapidez y fue a donde ella estaba pero detrás del mostrador, donde estaba el dueño de la tienda con las manos en la cabeza y temblando de miedo, abrió la caja registradora y tomó todo el dinero que pudo; brincó el mostrador y agarró la mano de Hinata para salir de la tienda, corrieron a la motocicleta del chico, se pusieron los cascos luego de subirse y Sasuke arrancó, rumbo a un lugar seguro. Su apartamento.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso, eres buena—comentó el Uchiha.

—Supongo que estoy aprendiendo—respondió la Hyuga, aferrándose a su compañero para no caer. El muchacho sonrió petulante y pensó con orgullo: "_esa es mi chica_", luego aceleró rumbo a su destino.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Varios días habían pasado, Hinata no había vuelto a su casa ni tampoco había recibido noticias de sus allegados. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia, estaba decidida a quedarse con el chico. Sasuke sabía todo lo que le ocurría a Hinata, aunque al principio se negó, la negación no le duró mucho tiempo al ver la insistencia de ella, no le había quedado de otra más que aceptarla con él, aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

Hinata terminaba de vestirse mientras Sasuke estaba en la cocina, cuando de pronto en un televisor a donde estaban conectadas las cámaras de seguridad, vio a varios funcionarios policiales rodeando el edificio, comenzó preocuparse.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó la chica, el nombrado salió de la cocina corriendo—, tenemos problemas—dijo señalando las pantallas.

—Vamos a tener que salir de aquí—dijo el muchacho, luego agregó—. Toma el dinero y busca tu chaqueta—le ordenó a Hinata que asintió y fue buscar las cosas, él revisó los televisores, estaban totalmente rodeados; incluso en el techo había policías. No podía hacer nada, los habían atrapado.

Fue a buscar su pistola y algunas balas, tenía que proteger a Hinata a cualquier costo, incluso con su vida. La chica volvió con todas las cosas y le entregó la chaqueta en donde guardo el arma luego de ponérsela. Tomó a Hinata de la cintura y la besó, justo como el día en que la salvó del tipo aquel. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, no importaba que la policía los rodeara, entraran por la puerta o los mataran, sólo importaban ellos dos.

En ese momento los policías, a la señal de su oficial al mando, comenzaron a disparar de forma seguida, las balas atravesaban la ventana, las paredes, el techo y el piso, pero como por arte de magia ninguna bala los tocaba. Se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, Sasuke apretaba contra su cuerpo a Hinata para mantenerla a salvo hasta que se le ocurriera un plan. Miró de nuevo a los televisores y se fijó que tenían un camino libre.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

—Súbete rápido, Hinata—. Habló Sasuke, luego de haber bajado por las escaleras de emergencia que están junto a la ventana y haber subido a la motocicleta.

— ¡Si! —, de un solo movimiento se subió detrás de Sasuke—, ¿A dónde vamos? —

—A cualquier parte lejos de aquí—respondió el chico luego de arrancar—, espero no te molesten los viajes largos—

—No—, negó Hinata—. Si estamos juntos, será perfecto—. Sasuke asintió y por primera vez se permitió pensar en un futuro libre y feliz, con ella a su lado. Sonrió, aunque ella no lo vio, y después dijo algo que jamás se había atrevido a decir en voz alta:

—Te amo, Hinata—, a pesar del ruido de la motocicleta, la aludida lo escuchó y ella también sonrió, pero él tampoco pudo verla.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke. Te amo, MI _criminal_—

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y que les pareció? Ojala les halla gustado y si no bueno, no puedo hacer nada.**

**No en serio ¿merezco un review? **


End file.
